Las Armas !
by Kidara Saille
Summary: Aurores,Aurores d’élites,Langedeplombs,cavaliers de Lycans, Médicomages,Dragonniers,Médusiers,Frères de Griffons,Enfants de Pégase,Fauconniers…Ils sont la fierté de l’armée sorcière…
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : _Kidara Saille_

**Résumer** : Simple Aurores, Aurores d'élites, Lange-de-plombs, cavaliers de Lycans, Médicomages, Dragonniers, Médusiers, Frères de Griffons, Enfants de Pégase, Fauconniers…. Ils sont la fierté de l'armée sorcière…

**Inspiration** : Tous les films et les livres fantastiques ainsi que les cartes à jouer Magic pour les créatures, les batailles de Narnia et du Seigneur des anneaux pour les guerres et de la situation dans Eragon.

**Avertissement** : **_AU_**, **OOC**, **OC**, **Hétéro**, **YAOI** et **YURI**, _scènes_ de guerres et autre… un peu d'humour mais pas toujours.

_**--------------------**_

_**Las Armas !!! (Aux armes !! c'est de l'espagnol… **_

_**merci Alexis !!)**_

_**.Prologue. **_

--------------------

_Un Œuf de _Sonde cœur :_ Ses œufs sont assez rares a trouver dans les milieu naturel, c'est ainsi que des dizaines d'élevages d'oies noires à plumes d'ors ont ouverts un peu partout dans le monde dans les années 1700 au moment des grandes guerre magique civile._

_Ses œufs ont la particularité de choisir leur propriétaire, un peu comme les baguettes magique. Lors de l'éclosion de l'œuf _(après deux mois passé dans le feu juste après la ponte)_, la personne choisi doit serrer la petite créature qui sort de l'œuf contre son cœur et de '_tomber en transe_', a son réveille un nouveau œuf apparaîtra collé contre le cœur du propriétaire. En forme demi-coque, l'œuf parasite se nourrira de sentiment et des pensés de la personne choisie pendant 13 jours. Au bout de se temps, l'œuf parasite se décollera de la poitrine et se reformera dans une sorte de cocon pour une durée de gestation de 24 heures _(la forme et la couleur varie avec le cœur des propriétaires)

_Les sorciers Européens utilisent les Œufs _Sondecoeur _spécialement dans les corps armée_ (les civiles doivent avoir une autorisation du FBA (Fédération du Bien-être Animalier)), _dans les Unités Spéciales… _

* * *

Un œuf de couleur cuivre, un vulgaire œuf aussi gros qu'une noisette. Vraiment impressionnant !

Un poisson rouge, une limasse peut-être…. Non une grenouille mangeuse de Mangemorts…. Terrible.

- « c'est quoi ça ? » questionna le tout nouveau propriétaire de l'œuf aux proportions médiocres.

- « c'est un œuf de deux Heures, il éclora dans trois mois, je vous conseille de le jeter dés maintenant dans votre cheminée allumée. » répondit son ancien supérieur d'un ton monotone et sans enthousiasme.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient en début automne, de la cheminée pendant trois mois en été….

Harry Potter regarda encore son œuf et le secoua près de son oreille, un doux son de cloche s'éleva et son ex-chef toussa.

- « Potter ! Si vous ne voulez pas que votre prochain compagnon soit un mort-né, je vous conseille d'arrêter se genre de traitement. »

Harry sursauta brusquement et posa la petite chose au creux de sa main délicatement avant saluer son supérieur en se pencha en avant, sa main libre sur le tors.

- « et j'espère que votre nouveau grade de général vous montra pas a la tête, Mr Potter, nous avons besoin d'homme juste, pas des fils de pute. »

Harry renifla vaguement offensé mais se dit que c'était vrai.

* * *

_Voilà pour le début qui est très cours…. Mais je vous rassure, la suite sera plus longue…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Auteur**_ : Kidara Saille

_**Avertissement**_ : **Scènes de combats**. **AU**. **OOC**. **OC**. Léger **YAOI** ET **YURI**. Mythologie et légendes révisés au lance-flamme.

**Note** : il y a certains points que J.K Rowling à écrit qui me plaisent pas, comme la description de certains animaux mythiques (Basilic, Korrigan, etc…) donc ne soyez pas étonnés si certains points ne sont pas conforme aux livres HP…

------------

_**Chapitre 1**_:

------------

Harry Potter passa entre les rands, replissa l'uniforme rouge pourpre de quelques jeunes Aurores. Les pauvres recrus avaient le teint rouge et le nez blanc. Ils étaient à l'extérieur, le vent des hautes Alpes Française était très frais et sec. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. Ça Harry voulait bien le croire. Mais pas de favoritisme, ni de pitié.

Le Général Potter leva le menton, tourna le dos à ses troupes et regarda l'horizon. La vallée 'Aveugle', anciennement centre d'entraînement de l'armée sorcière Française, avait été transformé en base secrète pour les Aurores Anglais.

Ils étaient en terrain ennemis. Harry frissonna. A tout moment, des centaines de mangemort pouvaient leur tomber dessus.

- « ce matin, vous vous êtes tous levés de votre couche avec la même certitude… je suppose. » commença Harry en se retournant de trois-quarts vers ses hommes. Ses colonels, capitaines et lieutenants le regardaient gravement.

« la certitude de peut-être jamais revenir vers vos proches… vous aviez raison de penser ça ! » quelques jeunes soldats sursautèrent.

« nous sommes en guerre ! Et vous attendez pas que l'ennemi vous épargne ! Mais vous devez faire en sorte de ne pas tomber ! Être fort et efficace ! On ne vous demande pas d'être intelligent, on vous demande pas d'être pensif ! Ça c'est mon boulot… si vous devez mourir, crevez debout ! La tête haute ! Amen. »

Harry pointa un capitaine et dit : « voici le capitaine Weasley, a partir de maintenant vous devez lui obéir, aveuglément et sourdement ! Es-clair ? »

- « Sir, yes Sir !! » hurlèrent les Aurores en tapant sur leur tors, au garde-a-vous… mais mort de froid.

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait. Ronald Weasley prit les choses en mains et Harry alla a sa tente. Le reste de ses subalternes le suivirent comme des petits chiens près de leur maîtres.

- « rapport Lieutenant Mc-drive ! »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'avança et fit un salut très militaire. Harry souris.

- « malgré la résistance encore très forte a Montpellier, le Languedoc et désormais entre nos mains, l'ennemis recule par l'Espagne, mais nos armées Portugaises les attende de pied ferme. » bien, bien…

- « et les terres prisent sont-elles sûres pour les civiles ? »

- « sommairement, oui… mais le Général Chang y travaille ardemment… »

- « bien… je serais donc de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

Mais Harry se retourna vers eux, l'air grave.

- « ce matin j'ai reçu un ordre directe de notre cher ministre… mon équipe et moi feront une descente a Montpellier, justement. Vous, vous serez les renfort, vous vous positionnerez hors de la ville et surveillerez le ciel. »

- « sir, yes, sir ! »

* * *

Assit les jambes croisaient sur la carapace dure, Harry Potter se laissait dorloté par la tortue géante qui avançait doucement vers l'ouest. Toujours vers l'ouest.

Cette tortue, de race sorcière faisait deux mètre d'envergure et un mètre haut. Ses longues pattes ridé s'enfonçaient dans le sable fin d'une des nombreuses plages de la grande méditerranée. Sa peau était brune et sa carapace était couleur cuivre et doré, d'étrange symboles y étaient gravé.

Un peu plus loin, derrière eux, vers l'est, il avait la grande Mottes. Et vers les terres, Montpellier, son équipe et lui allaient attaquer la citée d'ici une heure ou deux.

La tortue géante pataugea dans l'eau de mer et un cri strident retentit vers le large. Harry ouvra un œil et sourit.

Une tentacule géante sortit de l'eau a une 15 de mètre d'eux. Et s'écrasa sur le sable a quelques mètre d'eux a peine. Harry sauta de sur la pauvre tortue qui sous le choque était rentré dans sa carapace.

- « Hey ! » cria Harry indigner. Un énorme serpent de mer se hissa sur la plage. Il était si grand qu'il aurais put avaler trois poids lourd a la suite. L'animal géant avait les écailles bleus et luisante. Ses yeux noirs fixèrent le tout petit humain en rouge a ses cotés et eut envies de jouer avec. La tentacule qui avait brusqué le carré de sable quelques minutes avant se rétrécit et vient sous le nez de Harry. Le chatouillant un peu et lui tira les cheveux.

- « ouai, je sais ! Je suis marrant. »

Le serpent ouvra la gueule et une jeune fille sauta sur la plage.

- « enfin l'air libre ! » Hermione Granger se lissa la tunique rouge et regarda Harry. Elle se mit aussitôt au garde a vous, un point sur le cœur.

- « Capitaine Granger a vos ordre Mr. Potter ! »

- » repos capitaine…. Tu es la première arrivée, 'mione. »

Hermione était une Médusier. Un Aurore des eaux. Elle faisait partit de la grande armée maritime anglaise. Et le serpent géant était né d'un Œuf Sonde-cœur. Elle voyagé dans une poche d'air situer dans la gorge du reptile, mais pouvait sortir en plonger lors des combats sous-marin. Elle avait un collier qui lui permettait de se munir de branchies quand elle était immergé totalement d'en l'eau. Sa peau devenait écailles et ses yeux devenaient ceux des poissons.

- « vraiment ? C'est rare que l'équipe du ciel soit en retard. »

- « on refait pas des Serpentards. » du coin de l'eau Harry remarqua six autres Serpents de mer fair des ronds une peux lui loin dans les eaux profondes.

- « tous tes hommes sont là ? »

- « oui… et toi ? »

- « ils attendent les ordres en faisant des tours au dessus de la mer. »

- « vraiment ? Nous les avons pas eux en visuel… »

- « ils trop hauts pour que des poissons puissent les voir. » fit moqueuse ment une voix au dessus d'eau.

Un énorme griffon blanc se posa près d'eau.

- « je ne tiens pas en compte vos paroles, Capitaine Malfoy. » fit Harry.

Le cavalier descendit dus dos de sa monture et inspira l'air chaud.

- « Général Potter. » salua simplement Drago Malfoy en fixant Harry avec ses yeux très gris. « capitaine Granger… » il la regarda même pas. Drago était un frère de Griffon, un cavalier qui chevauché des Griffons. Ils étaient spécialisé dans le combat aussi bien aérien que terrestre. Des redoutable adversaire.

- « vos hommes sont tous là ? »

- « malheureusement non, Général, le Griffon d'un des nouveaux Aurores vient de décéder suite d'un mauvais traitement…. Si je peux me permettre Général je n'apprécie pas beaucoup les nouvelles conduite du…. »

- « je sais Drago, je sais… où est l'Aurore ? » Hermione eue la nette impression que Malfoy avait sourit a l'entente de son prénom.

- « en détention provisoire Harry… je m'en occuperais personnellement en retour de la mission. »

- « je l'espère bien ! Où est le capitaine Parkinson ? »

- « elle arrivera par le sud, ses hommes et elle étaient en mission en Afrique… et Zabini viendra lui du nord. »

- « bien, nous devons de toute façons les attendre… en attendant que tout le monde sois là, allez rejoindre vos hommes et attendez le signal habituel »

- « bien » firent les deux capitaine. Hermione se dépêcha de plonger dans l'eau, le serpent la suivit aussitôt éclaboussant des dizaines de mètre autour de lui.

Mais Malfoy resta là.

- « Harry ? » demanda t'il doucement alors qu'Harry avait fermé les yeux.

- « oui ? »

- « fait attention… » et il s'envola dans les airs, son griffon hurla de joie.

* * *

- « enfin, vous voilà Capitaine Crabe ! »

Le jeune homme a la forte carrure s'inclina légèrement et le monstrueux Loup-garou qui l'accompagné fit de même. Le loup était harnaché par une armure en métal lourd, capable de résisté aux armes blanches et de pointe, mais était faible contre la magie. C'est là où intervenait Crabe. Il protégeait magiquement le Loup-garou qu'il maîtrisait et tenait par une énorme chaîne en acier qui le retenait par le cou. Il était en quelque sorte un chien d'attaque avec son maître.

- « nous nous excusons Général, mais nous avons été retardé par une manifestation agressive de Moldus, ils ont saccager le chenil pendant qu'on était en manœuvre dans les montagnes, les Loups étaient devenus trop agressifs, même pour nous, nous avons dus les calmer. » Harry hocha la tête, c'était effectivement une raison valable.

Il y a deux ans, un grave incident montra l'existence des sorciers au reste de la population. Ce fut d'abord de chaos chez les Moldus, les pour, les contres. Aucun d'eux n'étaient d'accort. Même des groupes se mirent en tête de relancer les inquisitions. Et pourtant c'était bien connus que noyer des vrais sorciers ou de les brûler était impossible. En fait, la situation amusé beaucoup les sorciers… jusqu'à que plusieurs Mages Noirs jusqu'à caché en profitèrent pour se faire connaître. Les Moldus, voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre ces Tyrans demandèrent de l'aide aux autres sorciers qu'ils surnommaient maintenant Blanc ou l'armée Rouge.

Malgré qu'il y ai beaucoup de Moldus agressifs envers les sorciers Blanc (et tous sorciers), le reste de la population comptait beaucoup sur eux.

Quel plait ces Moldus, ils leurs sauvais la vie et eux leur saccager leur campement.

- « aucune perte a déplorer ? »

- « aucune mon Général. »

- « bien, allez rejoindre vos hommes en attendant le signal. »

- « bien. » le Loup-Garou grogna quand Crabe tira sur la chaîne et salua de la tête le maître de son maître.

Derrière Harry il y avait plus de 400 hommes qui attendaient sur la plage. En tête de l'important groupe, il y avait Pansy Parkinson et Zabini Blaise.

- « capitaine Parkinson, vous d'abord. »

- « bien mon Général… nous sommes tous un peu fatigué de notre voyage, mais nous n'avons rien a signalé… sauf qu'il y a une forte tempête vers les côtes marocaine, expliquant notre retard. »

- « bien et vous, Capitaine Zabini. »

- « nous avons fait le tour de la ville, il devrait y avoir au moins trois milles mange morts a l'intérieur de l'écusson, dans le vieille Montpellier on va dire, le reste de la ville est plus ou moins abandonné… mais il y a quelques Loup-garous sauvage qui traînent dans les grandes routes et avenues. Il y a également une dizaine de Sombral monté par des lieutenant ennemis… le reste et flous, nous avons pas risqué de nous aventurer plus en territoire ennemis. »

- « c'est déjà très bien, merci. » Harry lança en l'air trois papier en l'air contenant les informations dite par Blaise au trois autres capitaines.

Zabini Blaise était un fauconnier, un éclaireur en quelque sorte. Il était accompagné par deux faucons, comme chacun de ses hommes. L'un lui servait de monture, aussi gros qu'un petit camion, très rapide et très souple dans les airs. Le deuxième était un faucon d'apparence normal mais capable de se camouflé très rapidement, il servait de caméra de surveillance. Ce petit faucon allait en suite répéter les informations a son maître… mais les fauconnier n'était pas vraiment doué pour les combats, par contre leur flèches étaient redoutables et puissantes.

Pansy Parkinson, elle était une enfant de pégase. Leur rôle était d'être les premiers sur les lieux des combats pour déstabilisé des adversaires. Ils étaient rapide et mais pas particulièrement souple. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal a évité les attaques des ennemis, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'était jamais loin du Général Potter qui était un très bon médicomages. Ils se servait de lance et d'épée et chantaient souvent des chanson glauque et effrayante. On les surnommait, l'armée des morts.

- « malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous permettre de vous reposer… j'ai reçus l'ordre d'attaquer dans les prochaines minutes. Rejoignez vos hommes en attendant que j'appelle les miens. »

- « bien »

Harry ferma les yeux et concentre sa magie vers le ciel. Quelques minutes plus tard, des dizaines de points arrivèrent de la mer.

Des Dragons. Plus de cent dragons équipés de lourdes armures et les reptile géant qui faisait le double des serpents de mer, tenaient dans leur pattes avant d'énormes épées et sabre. En tête du groupe, il avait un dragon énorme de couleur cuivre et doré, ses yeux étaient blanc et vide. Son armure d'or brillant au soleil. Son énorme queue battait dans l'air, des dizaines de lames tranchantes y étaient attaché et des ailes étaient également recouvert d'une cote des mailles jaunes.

Le dragon atterrit pile devant lui. Son énorme museau chercha son maître avant qu'Harry m'attrape par la narine et le tira vers lui.

- « Merlin, ma grosse saucisse ! Tu t'es bien amusé avec les poissons ? » le dragon nommé Merlin renifla fortement et le poussa du museau.

- « ouai, la prochaine fois je viens avec toi, promit ! » derrière Merlin les autres dragons se pausèrent et leur cavaliers saluèrent leur uniques commandants.

Harry Potter, Dragonnier. Il dirigeait plus de 100 hommes et dragons directement -en comptant que son équipe personnel-. Les Dragonniers étaient l'élite de l'armée sorcière, ils étaient tous, soit Général, soit Colonel et au dessus d'eux, il y avait simplement les ministres et les personnes de sang royal.

Harry se hissa sur le dos de Merlin et lui gratta vers la pointe de son épée. La couche de cuirs de son dragon était très épaisse. Il n'y avait pas de celle, car les dragons avaient une sorte de poche de peau dans le dos au niveau du cou, les Dragonnier s'y glissaient pour être protéger du vent, du froid et des attaques.

Les Dragonniers étaient généralement ceux qui menait la bataille. Chaque dragons était une armée a lui tout seul, ils étaient ainsi les premiers visés. Il fallait abattre les dragons avant d'espérer de mener le combat.

Un dragon se rapprocha de son Général et Harry reconnu le Colonel Tyveris, un Aurore australien.

- « mon Général ! Pourquoi appelait autant d'homme pour délivré une ville ? »

Harry répondit calment, mais c'était clair que lui même ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation.

- « cet ordre me vient du ministre lui même… voilà pourquoi. »

Le colonel ne rajouta plus rien, mais son dragon se permit de se gratter entre les deux énormes cornes qu'il avait sur le front contre la patte de Merlin qui grogna.

- « bien…. Tous le monde connaît ces ordres ? » hurla Harry pour que ses hommes l'entendent bien.

- « sir, yes, sir !! »

Alors en réponse, Harry leva sa baguette vers le ciel et lança une fusé rouge et fit décollé Merlin aussitôt. Les autres le suivirent rapidement.

Le mystère de cette ville prise par l'ennemi allait être enfin dévoilé.

* * *

A suivre !

* * *

il m'a fallue beaucoup de temps pour terminer le chapitre, mais là j'y suis ! j'ai la saite inspiration ! merci de me lire et n'hésitez pas m'envoyer un petit mot.

merci

Kidara Saille

mercredi 5 décembre 2007


End file.
